Secuencia inicial
by GirlSchifffer
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el destino hubiese cambiado las cosas? ¿Que pasaría si Petra hubiera sobrevivido a la mujer titan? Sin duda alguna esto cambiaría el aspecto de vida de Levi.
1. Capítulo I: Sobreviviente

Secuencia inicial  
><em>Por: GirlSchiffer<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja:<strong> Levi x Petra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no son de mi posesión, estos pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Lo único que me pertenece es el fic.

**Rated T**

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje soez, violencia, sangre, insinuaciones sexuales, etc. Este fic contiene un alto contenido de spoilers, por lo tanto te pido de la manera más amable que si no has leído la manga eres responsable si decides leer este escrito.

**Aclaraciones: **Este fic es un AU (Universo Alterno), en el cual se mostrara que pasaría si Petra no hubiera muerto. También, algunos personajes pueden parecer OoC.

**N.A.:** Esta idea surgió gracias a los miembros del grupo "Rivetra Fans" de Facebook, así que prometí escribir sobre ello. El número de capítulos del Fic es incierto, porque realmente estoy interesada en escribir acorde a los números que han salido de la manga y los que saldrán.

* * *

><p>Capítulo I: Sobreviviente.<br>"Nadie sabe en realidad que es lo que tiene, hasta que enfrenta el miedo de perderlo para siempre."

* * *

><p>Habían perdido a Gunter, sin embargo siguieron luchando con seguridad. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto juraría que tenían ganada la batalla, pero no fue hasta en el último momento cuando la titán regeneró uno de sus ojos y logró atrapar a Erd con su boca; matándole al instante, esto causo que solo quedaran dos de los cuatro miembros del escuadrón de Levi.<p>

Petra por su parte no lo podía creer, estaba aturdida. ¿Cómo lograron irse tan rápido? Sin duda dos grandes personas se habían ido, arrebatadas en segundos, pero aun así no podía rendirse. Sin embargo, mientras su mente pensaba algo, su cuerpo reaccionaba diferente; tenía miedo. Estaba segura que si seguía así terminaría igual que Erd y Gunter.

Enredada en sus pensamientos su vista al fin captó como aquel monstruo escupía el cuerpo de su moribundo compañero, ella apretó sus cuchillas y dio una maniobra baja, tenía que recuperarse lo antes posible, tenía que seguir el plan, unir fuerzas con Auruo; conservar la mente fría y segarle de nuevo. Pero, ¡maldito cuerpo el suyo! No podía pensar claramente, su temor la vencía poco a poco y el nudo en su garganta incrementaba. Era insensato creer que su adversario pudiese regenerar un ojo rápidamente; tal vez, incluso al ser de un grupo de élite, les faltaba tanto por ver. La chica intento reformular una nueva estrategia lo más rápido posible, se aisló del mundo por un momento, pero a pesar de tanta concentración le era inevitable temblar de pies a cabeza, su equilibrio se perdía y la desesperación le invadía.

—¡Petra! ¡Endereza tu equilibrio rápido! —un atemorizado Auruo gritó, tratando de despabilar a su compañera.

La chica volteó, sus ojos reflejaban histeria. _"Si tan solo hubiera sido más rápida" _le fue tarde para moverse, un pie venía hacia a ella, y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos ante una inevitable muerte.

Pero el destino se las jugó, y un fallo repentino en su equipo tridimensional ocurrió en segundos, segundos en los cuales la titán hembra no pudo reaccionar. Su tanque de gas izquierdo explotó, y con tal liberación, esta salió impulsada hacia el lado derecho. Esquivando así el golpe de gracia; golpe que fue recibido por el árbol. Su gancho de maniobra seguía atorado en el tronco, por lo cual el empuje la regreso a tierra rápido, rodó estrepitosamente por el suelo, golpeando su cabeza fuertemente con una roca cercana; como era de esperarse la herida no tardó en sangrar. La titán al observar lo que acababa de ocurrir, no dudo dos veces en acercarse para acabar con la vida de la soldado como si de una cucaracha se tratase, pero este plan se vio interrumpido por un ágil rubio, que aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse al cuello del adversario. Atacó con cólera, pero sus cuchillas se rompieron al instante en el que hicieron contacto con el cuello de la titán. Los ojos de Auruo se abrieron en total asombro, y se quedó petrificado. _"Si no puedes tocar su punto débil, ¿cómo vencer a algo así?"._

Respiro por última vez, después sintió el golpe de su verdugo. Calló al suelo destrozado, mientras manchaba el verde pasto de color carmesí. Al acabar con su vida, la titán volvió hacia Petra, decidida a pisarle; no permitiría que se interpusieran en su camino. Pero no se dio cuenta que Eren estaba cerca de allí.

—¡Voy a matarla! —gritó el moreno con todas sus fuerzas, mientras mordía su mano y de un instante a otro corría en su forma titán, atacando al enemigo; evitando así que matara a la última del élite.

* * *

><p>Levi recorría el bosque en busca de su pelotón, pero esto se vio interrumpido cuando un fuerte rugido retumbó en el centro de la arboleda. Cambio su ruta dirigiéndose al lugar donde provino dicho sonido. Él estaba seguro que si Eren se transformó en titán es porque algo malo estaba pasando, se tensó al creer lo peor.<p>

Al adentrarse más, observó un cuerpo inerte, colgado de un árbol. _"Gunter"_ pensó al pasar a su lado, un escalofrío le invadió y su mandíbula se apretó; sólo rogó a que los demás estuvieran bien.

Más adelante sus esperanzas se fueron, al ver el cuerpo de Erd y Auruo esparcidos por el suelo. El panorama se tiño de rojo escarlata, el olor metálico característico de la sangre no tardó en verse presente en la pequeña zona donde se había librado una batalla. Liquido carmesí, cuerpos que abandonaron la vida y dejaron a tras a sus seres queridos y ojos sin brillo eran parte del adornado del paisaje. Y él, a pesar de ser considerado frio, no dudo en maldecir por lo bajo. Una punzada en su corazón se hiso presente y un dolor insoportable invadió su ser, quería creer que no era cierto; pero la realidad estaba allí, el detenerse a negarlo no lo haría verdad.

—Maldita zorra —insultó con rabia.

Siguió su camino; mantuvo la calma aunque su mente se estuviera haciendo añicos por tanta presión, los recuerdos de Farlan e Isabel le invadieron en tan poco tiempo. Entonces fue cuando recordó a la única mujer de su escuadrón y se atormentó pensando en donde pudiese estar. Por un momento se llenó de ilusión, había posibilidades de que Petra aun siguiera con vida; pero él siempre detestó las posibilidades. No pondría fe en un pensamiento cuya mente le planteó para que no se derrumbara por completo. Si lo hacía, el simple hecho de saber que se equivocó lo destruiría.

Avanzó cauteloso, le fue inevitable no buscar a su camarada con la mirada. Al cruzar un árbol, encontró un cuerpo tumbado en el suelo. Suspiró derrotado, sentía que el alma se le iba, sentía que si tan solo no hubiese sido tan idiota podría haberle dicho a su pelotón lo orgulloso que estaba de ellos e hubiese tenido la fuerza para decirle a Petra lo especial que era en su vida. Pero ahora, gracias a ese monstruo se habían ido, pasó alado del cuerpo y la miró una última vez, pero se detuvo en seco. Regresó al punto rápidamente y aterrizó en el suelo. Le había visto moverse, su corazón palpitó aún más rápido de lo normal, una parte de él volvió solo por creer que la mujer aun estuviese con vida. Tal vez su cara no mostrara sentimiento alguno, pero por dentro estaba llorando de alegría.

Se hincó alado de la joven; su cabello estaba teñido de escarlata. Examinó su cuerpo, suponiendo que debería tener un par de lesiones, parecía como si hubiese caído desde una altura no tan alta. Pero lo que hacía su vida crítica en ese momento era la herida en su cabeza, la cual no dejaba de sangrar, el césped se teñía cada vez más de carmesí. Revisó su pulso, era irregular, estaba noqueada e inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre; no cabía duda, que ella aun estuviese allí era un golpe de suerte. Sacó un pañuelo que tenía guardado y lo colocó en la herida intentando detener la hemorragia por un tiempo, tenía que cerrar la lesión; por desgracia, no había nada a mano para atenderle enseguida, tendría que limpiar e impedir que se desangrara más.

Cuidadosamente tomó a la joven lo más delicado que pudo entre sus brazos, le quitó lo que quedaba de su equipo de maniobras y se elevó en busca de los caballos. No tardó en encontrarlos, bajó y la tendió en el suelo, corrió a su caballo, saco una bolsa de primeros auxilios; rara vez la había ocupado, pero no estaba de mal ser precavido.

Se acercó a ella, comenzando así la labor de limpiar y controlar la hemorragia. Al terminar esto enredó la venda en su cabeza con delicadeza y respiró aliviado.

Aún seguía con vida.

No pudo evitar estrecharla en brazos, era lo único que le quedaba, su última salvación, la única cosa que logro sobrevivir estando tan cerca de él. Y fue por ello, que esta vez se prometió no ser un idiota con ella. La apreciaba demasiado, había aprendido a aceptar ese sentimiento con el paso del tiempo; aun así eran soldados, tenían que vivir en la realidad y no en los cuentecillos de hadas que solía leer Hanji de vez en cuando.

Pero estuvo contento, esta vez no estaría tan soló, si ella hubiera muerto no lo soportaría; se había acostumbrado a la cálida compañía de su élite, y ahora, Petra era lo único que quedaba. Acarició su pelo con delicadeza, manchando de sangre aún más su uniforme, miró a Petra al sentir que se removía en sus brazos.

—Capitán... yo... lo siento, falle —musitó con los ojos medio abiertos—. P-pero... Pero, quiero... quiero que sepa... que… —una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, y Levi abrió los ojos, era extraordinario que después de semejante golpe, la chica pudiese estar consiente.

—Lo has hecho bien, Petra. Ahora descansa —le interrumpió, ella sonrió en respuesta y perdió la conciencia de nuevo.

Un crujir se escuchó de nuevo en la arboleda; entonces recordó que había olvidado algo.

—Maldición —rechinó los dientes y se reincorporó buscando un lugar donde poner a salvo a la chica mientras iba a inspeccionar lo ocurrido.

…

La batalla casi llegaba a su fin, pero Mikasa se interpuso en su camino; su sed de venganza la obligó a querer matar al titán. La joven estuvo a punto de morir, pues esta alzó su mano en busca de matarle, Levi no lo permitió, se cruzó en el camino, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el pie, apretó los dientes ignorando el dolor y se dispuso a dar su último ataque. Rodó ágilmente y desgarró la boca del enemigo. Como era de esperarse, Eren estaba dentro, lo tomó lo más rápido que pudo y dio orden de retirada.

Mikasa dudó, pero aun así lograron salir de allí. Levi al voltear vio al enemigo llorar, se extrañó. Aun así, se sentía satisfecho, lo merecía después de todo, ella acabo con su élite y muchos soldados del escuadrón. Tres de sus mejores hombres se habían ido ese día y solo uno quedaba. Se estremeció al sentir una punzada de dolor en su pie.

—Toma a Eren y reúnete con los demás. Dile a Erwin que envié soldados, y una carreta. Que disparen una bengala cuando estén dentro del bosque, yo sabré como darles aviso de mi ubicación.

—¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?

—No te incumbe, solamente acata la orden.

—Bien.

La joven tomó a su hermanastro y se alejó rápidamente, pues el moreno necesitaba atención médica.

…

Hanji y dos soldados más no tardaron en adentrarse al bosque. La bengala de aviso se disparó, a los cuantos minutos otra llegó en respuesta. Los soldados avanzaron hasta el punto, y se encontraron con el capitán. Pero la escena que se veía, a cualquiera le sorprendería. Levi se encontraba parado con Petra en brazos, su uniforme estaba manchado de sangre; tres cadáveres estaba cubiertos con mantas (las cuales Levi consiguió del equipaje de los caballos) se encontraban en el suelo y seis caballos los cuales estaban a la espera de sus dueños.

—Levi ¿qué paso aquí? —preguntó Hanji saltando de su caballo.

—Nada que te importe, cuatro ojos —frunció el ceño, intentando verse lo más sereno posible—. Ustedes dos —llamó a los soldados—, monten esos cuerpos a la carreta.

—¡Si capitán! —contestaron los dos al unísono.

—Fue la titán hembra ¿cierto? —Hanji se le acercó—. Vaya, parece que tenemos una sobreviviente —señaló cabizbaja a Petra—. L-lo siento Levi, no tienes ni idea de cuánto, pero por lo menos murieron cumpliendo su deber.

—Cerrando tu boca me ayudarías bastante, cuatro ojos —caminó con la chica en manos, cojeó por un momento y Hanji no lo pasó por alto.

—Estas herido…

—No es nada, debemos irnos.

Subió a Petra en la carreta; confiándosela al soldado que iba a bordo de esta. Sin más, montaron sus caballos y se alejaron. Levi no dijo ni una palabra más, solo se limitaba a ver a Petra de vez en cuando, agradecido de que por lo menos aquella chica de pelo marrón estuviera con vida.

…

La legión se encontraba varada en un campo amplio lejos del gran bosque, pero cerca de árboles que ayudarían a acabar con los titanes que se acercasen a su posición. Mikasa se encontraba sentada alado de Eren, mirando de vez en cuando como apilaban los cuerpos de los soldados caídos, para después subirlos a los carros. Agachó la cabeza, sin duda, aquella expedición arrebató muchas vidas para defender a solo una y lograr capturar a un traidor. Caballos se acercaron por el horizonte, y distinguió a Levi entre uno de los jinetes. ¿Qué habría hecho? ¿Para que necesitaba arriesgar la vida de más soldados? ¿Por qué le hacía perder el tiempo al comandante Erwin? Aquellas preguntas rodaban por su cabeza, estaba enojada; pero agradecida, pues si no hubiese sido por el molestó hombre podría estar muerta.

Erwin se percató de la llegada de su camarada y caminó lentamente a él. Observó cómo bajaba del caballo y flaqueaba un poco.

—¿Estas herido? —preguntó.

—No es nada —contestó fríamente.

—¿Para qué necesitabas la carreta?

—¿No es obvio idiota? No iba a dejar a mi escuadrón regado por el maldito bosque, después de todo, ellos cumplieron con su deber.

—Yo, lo siento tanto —el rubio posó una mano en el hombro del azabache pero este retiro el agarre de inmediato y caminó hacia Petra.

El soldado que iba arriba del carro se encontraba bajando.

—Bien, apila los cadáveres con los demás, dile al otro que te ayude, yo me llevare a la chica —ordenó, el novato asintió cortésmente para después salir en busca de su compañero.

Hanji guardó distancia; observó como el pelinegro bajaba a Petra con cuidado y caminaba con ella en brazos. Los demás soldados se le quedaron viendo extrañados; pero este no se inmutó. Caminó hasta la carreta donde se encontraba Eren.

—Tú, abre el portillo —exclamó, para que después la chica de bufanda roja atendiera lo dicho.

—Déjeme ayudarle —pidió la chica de mala gana, después de todo no le hacía un favor a él, se lo hacía a la chica que llevaba en brazos.

—Tch, yo puedo soló —subió, pero se hincó con una pequeña mueca de dolor.

—Lo siento capitán —murmuró Mikasa—. Por lo de su pierna, fui muy insensata…

—No es nada, pero asegúrate de que la próxima vez no te comportes como niñata.

La chica no dijo nada y bajó. Observó cabizbaja como el hombre acomodaba a su camarada con delicadeza a lado de Eren, y le cubría. _"¿Así que por eso quería volver?"_ pensó, para después prepararse para salir.

…

La puerta del distrito se abrió y los pocos soldados que quedaban de la legión se dieron paso entre la calle. Las personas les veían de la misma forma, abucheándolos por desperdiciar sus impuestos en masacres fuera de la muralla; las cuales para el pueblo no tenían sentido alguno, pero para esos soldados se significaban mucho.

Eren se quedó recostado mientras prestaba atención a las personas del pueblo, que decían pestes sobre la legión, apretó los puños recordando lo que había pasado; Auruo, Gunter y Erd estaban muertos. Por otro lado, Petra se encontraba a su lado, aun inconsciente. Al menos, esto no le hacía sentir tan solo.

Levi bajo de su caballo, y caminó apesadumbrado intentando que no se viese tan obvia su lesión. Un hombre se internó en la formación, y se dirigió al soldado. Este captó su presencia de inmediato extrañado.

—¡Capitán Levi! ¡Gracias por cuidar de mi hija! ¡Soy el padre de Petra! ¡Pensé en parar y darle las gracias antes de ir a ver a mi hija! —el pelinegro se detuvo para escucharle—. Mi hija me envió esta carta... ella me contó que obtuvo el gran honor de serle de algún uso para usted y que ella iba a dar su mejor esfuerzo para alcanzar sus expectativas... bueno, usted entiende... ella estaba alardeando, no entendía cuan preocupado puede poner semejante noticia a un padre. Oh, bueno... como sea... como su padre yo... estaba pensando que probablemente era pronto insistir en que ella se case, usted sabe... aun es joven y tiene toda una vida por delante…

—Señor Ral, con todo respeto y si es que he entendido lo que quiere decir, lo único que puedo aclarar es que yo no tengo nada que ver con su hija.

—Oh, ya veo, creo que iré a buscar a Petra, disculpe las molestias.

—Petra esta lesionada, no podrá verla hasta que sea tratada.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se encuentra bien? —alardeó el hombre, como todo padre reaccionaria ante tal noticia.

—Sí, solo necesita recuperar fuerzas, eso es todo —sin más siguió su camino, dejando al señor Ral atrás.

* * *

><p>Petra abrió los ojos, su mente divagó e imágenes bizarras se apoderaron de su cabeza. Imágenes que recordaba y a la vez era mejor no recordar. Miró el techo, he intentó levantarse pero una punzada de dolor invadió todo su cuerpo.<p>

—No deberías moverte mucho, tu brazo izquierdo esta fracturado y tienes una herida en la cabeza. Pero nada grave realmente —habló una voz firme a su lado.

La chica dirigió su atención a la persona frente ella y abrió los ojos, pequeñas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

—Capitán, que bueno que este bien —sonrío.

—Creo que deberías preocuparte más por ti que por mí.

La chica bajó la mirada, y recargó su espalda en el cabecero. Se percató del enyesado en su brazo y la venda en su cabeza. Guardó silencio un gran rato, lo cual al azabache le extrañó.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Dónde están los demás? —se atrevió a decir, pues presentía que algo estaba mal; siempre que ella se lesionaba despertaba con todos a su alrededor.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —él abrió los ojos.

—Solo recuerdo que nos enfrentamos al titán hembra, si estoy aquí es por que ganamos, ¿no es así? —le vio esperanzada.

—Petra, nuestro élite… ellos murieron —fue lo único que logro decir.

—Ya veo —miró la sábana, pequeñas gotas chorrearon de sus ojos—. Me gustaría preguntarle qué fue lo que pasó, pero tal vez sea algo que no quiera recordar —su voz se empezó a quebrar—. ¿Qué hay de Eren? —preguntó preocupada.

—Eren se encuentra bien —Levi se sentó en la cama, a su lado, y tomó su mano sana con cariño, la chica se sobresaltó por el acto, pero agradeció el gesto de igual modo.

—¿S-sus familias ya… lo saben? —preguntó después de un rato, presionando más fuerte la mano del pelinegro.

—No, perdimos los cuerpos cuando llegábamos a las murallas, por lo cual no pudieron ser entregados, pero supongo que ya lo han deducido. No notifique nada, sabía lo mucho que te gustaría ir a decirles tu misma sobre la noticia —le miró, le envidiaba, ella podía llorar sin importar que le juzgaran, pero él no se podía permitir ese lujo.

—¿Me acompañará? —levantó la vista.

—Petra, tu sabes que soy malo en…

—¿Pero lo hará? Por ellos, no por mí.

—Bien, lo hare.

—Gracias.

…

El diagnosticó de Petra no fue tan grave, su fractura era oblicua, por lo cual sanaría en unas cuantas semanas y en cuanto al golpe de cabeza, se podía asegurar que la herida se cerraría en un par de días; tuvo suerte de no resultar tan herida. Fue dada de alta al tercer día de su internación, pues parecía tener las suficientes energías para mantenerse por sí misma. El mismo día que salió del hospital le pidió al sargento acompañarle a la casa de cada uno de sus compañeros caídos. Este acepto; aunque tuviese bastante trabajo por terminar.

—¿Estas segura de esto? Deberías descansar primero —preguntó Levi, mientras los dos caminaban por las calles del distrito Karanese en su uniforme militar.

—Tengo que hacerlo, por las noches no puedo dormir, tengo tantas pesadillas, es difícil recordar lo que pasó, pero si puedo hacer sentir mejor a esas personas, lo haré —dijo la chica tranquila.

Levi chasqueó la lengua, esa joven era terca, pero no importaba, admiraba su gran corazón. Se dirigieron primero a la casa de la prometida de Erd, esta cacheteó a Levi fuertemente pues señalaba que él había tenido la culpa de todo; a los dos no les quedo otra cosa que hablar con la madre de la joven y entregarle el emblema que había pertenecido al rubio, sin más, se retiraron. Después de eso fueron con los abuelos de Gunter, quienes lo tomaron con tranquilidad, pero aun así se veían destrozados; al final Levi explicó lo de la perdida de los cuerpos y entregó el emblema. Finalmente llegaron al barrio de Auruo; los niños jugaban por las calles y no pudieron evitar detenerse a mirar extrañados a los soldados. Petra llamó a la puerta, y fue la encargada en explicar todo; puesto a que Auruo tenía hermanos pequeños, y sabía que Levi era muy duro en tratar con niños, al finalizar la madre lloró, mientras que el padre recibió orgulloso el escudo que había pertenecido al uniforme de su hijo.

—Sabe, estoy feliz de dejar sus legados, estoy segura que a ellos les habría gustado que sus familiares entendieran lo importante que fueron para la legión —puntualizó Petra, con la mirada gacha.

—Petra, me alegra que estés aquí —dijo Levi tan neutral como siempre—. Ellos te estarían agradecidos, lo puedo asegurar.

La chica sonrío y caminó con pésame junto al azabache. Llegaron a la puerta que conectaba con la muralla Rose. Levi suspiró.

—Sería conveniente que visitaras a tu padre, Petra, desde ahora las cosas se ponen más graves en la legión, no puedo permitir que…

—¡No renunciare a los exploradores si es lo que quiere dar a entender! —gritó ella con enojo.

—No estoy diciendo eso, te estoy ordenando que descanses, tonta —se cruzó de brazos—. Después de todo yo no mando en tu vida.

—No necesito descanso, estoy segura de que Eren…

—Es una orden Petra, ve con tu padre —caminó hacia su caballo, pero se detuvo al sentir de nuevo el dolor en su pie.

—¿Esta herido?

—¿Hmh?

—Ha flaqueado casi todo el día. ¿Por qué no me dijo que estaba herido?

—No es nada Petra…

—¡Capitán! Si usted estaba mal ¿por qué me acompañó? —la chica torció los labios, sus ojos demostraron preocupación.

—Por qué tú me lo pediste.

—¡Pero no puede ir caminando así como así, por primera vez en su vida, piense en usted mismo! —alardeó ella mientras se le acercaba.

—Supuse que dirías eso, me tengo que ir —musitó para después intentar subir a su caballo, pero la chica le jaló del brazo.

—Capitán Levi, y-yo estoy alegre de estar viva, prometo no fallarle de nuevo, y a pesar de que los demás se hayan ido, prometo hacerme más fuerte…

—Petra, ya has hecho suficiente por la legión, y lo seguirás haciendo, ahora descansa soldado —levantó una mano y estrujó el cabello de la joven.

—Prometo no dejarle solo, señor —dijo ella, con un leve sonrojo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Usted puede engañar a los demás, pero a mí no, sé que esta devastado por la muerte de los demás, pero no lo deja ver. Aun así no pude evitar verle sentir tristeza por las familias de nuestros compañeros. Lo he pensado, y supongo que si yo igual hubiera muerto… usted no sería el mismo —agachó la cabeza y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

Levi arqueó una ceja y al final suspiro derrotado sin saber que decir.

—Partiremos a Sina en dos días, Erwin ha sido convocado a la capital, así que cuando te recuperes enviare una escolta por ti. Petra, desde ahora serás la segunda al mando después de mí, así que más te vale descansar, cuando te recuperes habrá mucho trabajo por hacer —la chica levantó la mirada.

—Gracias señor, no lo defraudare —intentó hacer el saludo militar—. Y prométame que cuidara de su pierna.

Levi asintió, montó su caballo y se marchó del lugar. Esta obedeció la orden y caminó a su hogar. Al llegar su padre la estrechó entre sus brazos con cuidado de no lastimarle y le invitó a pasar.

* * *

><p>—Ha pasado un tiempo… Erwin, ese bastardo… como nos hace esperar con esto. A este pasó la policía militar llegará primero —habló Levi aburrido—. Quizás, él está tratando de cagar, pero la mierda no le sale —Eren le miró extrañado y se río.<p>

—Capitán… usted está… muy hablador hoy… —puntualizó el chico.

—Sí, claro. Yo tiendo a nunca saber cuándo cerrar mi boca.

—Lo siento… si yo… no hubiera… tomado la decisión equivocada en aquel entonces, las cosas jamás hubieran ido de esta manera… y yo no habría sido herido…

—¿No lo he dicho ya? —le miró molesto—. Nadie podría haber predicho estos resultados —la habitación se quedó en silencio.

—¿Cómo está la señorita Petra? —preguntó Eren.

—Bien, por el momento está en casa de su padre, aún no está en condiciones para afrontar todo esto.

—Me alegra saberlo, se nota su preocupación por ella.

Levi le miró sorprendido, estaba a punto de pronunciar algo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Este de inmediato se levantó a abrir, Erwin y varios novatos entraron, si no mal recordaba la chica de bufanda se llamaba Mikasa, el rubio Armin, y el castaño Jean. Pero sus ojos se abrieron al notar una pequeña figura hasta atrás.

—Petra, ¿qué haces aquí? —se le acercó.

—Yo la llamé Levi, ahora cálmate y toma asiento —ordenó Erwin.

Él chasqueó la lengua y se sentó molesto. Petra se acomodó junto a él y le sonrío entregándole unos papeles, este gesto le logro tranquilizar.

La reunión se llevó acabo, él escuchó atentamente, y no se reusó a expresar sus dudas. Al final le fue inevitable pararse e ir donde Erwin.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? —preguntó secamente.

—También fue convocada, según la corte necesitan testigos, por lo cual no dudaron en pedir obligatoriamente la presencia de Petra —fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del lugar. Él apretó los puños

—Señorita Petra, que bueno que este bien —oyó decir a Eren, él se volteó y frunció el ceño.

—También me alegra verte Eren —dijo ella, recibiendo un cálido abrazo por parte del moreno.

—Lo siento tanto señorita Petra, si tan solo no le hubiera escuchado en ese momento, nada de esto hubiera pasado, y usted estaría bien…

—Oh vamos, tranquilo, después de todo era nuestro deber, me alegra saber que estas bien. Por cierto, deja de decirme "señorita Petra", solo dime Petra después de todo somos un equipo ¿no? —sonrió.

—Eren —le jaló Mikasa molesta—. Necesitamos hablar contigo —se excusó.

—Petra, ven aquí, es una orden —llamó Levi.

Armin no pudo evitar reír, pues las caras de los dos azabaches reflejaban bastante recelo y posesión. Podía asegurar que las miradas de ambos se asemejaban demasiado. Por otro lado, Jean se limitó a ver con disgustó la escena.


	2. Capítulo II: Preparativos

Secuencia inicial  
><em>Por: GirlSchiffer<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja:<strong> LevixPetra (Rivetra)

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no son de mi posesión, estos pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Lo único que me pertenece es el fic.

**N.A.:** Perdón por tardar, pero la escuela ha estado quitándome todo mi tiempo libre. Pero lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí. Quiero agradecer a los que comentaron, agregaron a favoritos e incluso le dieron seguir. Me han animado a continuar, si más que decir, disfruten.

* * *

><p>Capítulo II: Preparativos.<p>

_"La muerte no existe, la gente sólo muere cuando la olvidan; si puedes recordarme, siempre estaré contigo"_

—Isabel Allende.

* * *

><p>—Petra, ven aquí, es una orden —llamó Levi e intentó ignorar al chico de cabello rubio que reía a lado de Mikasa, pues era más que obvio que era el único que se había dado cuenta de su resentimiento.<p>

—Enseguida capitán —titubeó la joven—. Eren hablaremos luego —se despidió del moreno, para después separarse del abrazo y caminar a su superior.

Por otro lado Mikasa observó cómo Petra se alejaba de Eren; y no dudó en esconder su mirada de infinito desprecio, por otra parte el joven titán río nervioso al ver la aterradora mirada de Levi.

—¿Qué se le ofrece capitán? —habló la chica una vez cerca.

—Necesito hablar contigo —miró a los tres jóvenes, cuya atención estaba fija en ellos—… a solas. ¡Ustedes mocosos! ¡Limpien los cuartos antes de que partan! ¿Han entendido?

—¡Sí capitán! —gritaron angustiados Eren y Armin, mientras que Jean maldecía y Mikasa caminaba agresivamente hasta el soldado, pero fue detenida por los tres jóvenes, que intentaban hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para que la azabache no matara al capitán en ese momento.

—Bien, y tú —señaló a Jean—, cuando termines ve con Hanji, ella se encargara del "disfraz".

Sin más que decir se retiró de la habitación, Petra le siguió no sin antes desearles suerte a los chicos.

—¡Que humillación! ¡Yo no me parezco a ti! ¡Malditos seas Jaeger! —exclamó furioso el castaño.

—Tienes razón, yo no tengo cara de caballo —especuló Eren mientras se alejaba en busca del equipo de limpieza.

—Vamos chicos, no querrán que el capitán Levi regrese y les calle a los dos —advirtió Armin.

—Mataré a ese enano —susurró Mikasa mientras observaba a sus compañeros.

—¿¡No estarás hablando enserio!? ¿¡Verdad!? —gritaron los muchachos al unísono.

* * *

><p>—¿De qué quería hablar capitán? —inquirió Petra una vez que los dos entraron a la habitación perteneciente a Levi.<p>

—Tú, ¿decidiste venir por tu cuenta o el idiota de Erwin te convenció?

—Pues, se podría decir que las dos son correctas y a la vez no. Yo solo quería ver como estaba Eren, y ahora me he enterado que se irán a hacer una misión suicida al distrito Stohes —la joven se sentó en la cama.

—Ya veo, así que ese ridículo anhelo te hizo venir, aunque tengo entendido que no recuerdas a la exactitud lo sucedido. ¿Le dijiste eso a Erwin? —tomó lugar a lado de la chica.

—Yo —agachó la cabeza—… En realidad no dije nada, sin embargo, si puedo ayudar en algo haré lo que pueda, aunque sea algo irrelevante, quiero ver a la persona que causo todo esto, quiero ver que pague por lo que les hizo —apretó su puño en las cobijas.

—¿Y eso de que serviría? No te has puesto a pensar que es un pensamiento egoísta. Muchos murieron en esa expedición, pero no creo que quisieran ser vengados, lo único que quiere la legión es ayudar a la humanidad y que ninguna muerte sea en vano. Dime ¿acaso sirve de algo el tener rencor? Sólo es algo idiota que te hace perder el tiempo.

—Sé que es idiota, pero después de todo soy humana, y-yo simplemente no sé cómo tomar todo esto, no sé cómo actuar, no sé qué hacer. Es duro despertarse con la idea de que aquellas personas que siempre estuvieron allí para ti se hayan ido, no digo que no me haya pasado antes, pero después de todo fui ilusa al pensar que Erd, Gunter y Auruo siempre lo estarían —la joven empezó a derramar lágrimas.

—Qué ironía ¿no? —el hombre río por lo bajo.

—N-no entiendo que tiene esto de gracioso —soltó más en llanto.

—Los muertos no sienten, son solo muertos después de todo, pero supongo que son los vivos los que sienten por ellos. Puede que algunas veces sea insoportable, pero siempre encontramos una forma de no pasar a ser nosotros los muertos pues tememos que lo que sentimos nosotros lo sientan nuestros seres queridos, a pesar de esto nadie vive para siempre —Petra se quedó inmóvil, era inusual escuchar palabras así por parte de su superior—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No hay una cura para lo que sientes, nunca la ha habido y jamás la habrá, ni siquiera morir por ello es una opción. Vive Petra, vive porque así ellos lo hubieran querido, no existe un muerto si no hay alguien para recordarlo, simplemente es eso. No importa cuántas veces te desmorones en recordar pues después de todo no valdrá la pena, solo te harás daño. Petra… somos humanos ¿cierto? —le miró fijamente.

—S-sí —contestó ella secándose las lágrimas.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen los humanos? —le vio directamente a los ojos, la joven no dio respuesta—. Vivir, eso hacemos, así que solamente sigue adelante, no importa si no sabes que hacer, o que pensar, o cómo actuar, lo que importa aquí es prevalecer. Pero si hay algo que uno jamás puede hacer es guardar rencor, si haces eso, jamás entenderás lo que significa la muerte en realidad.

—C-capitán…

—Sin embargo ¿Qué es un soldado sin rencor?

—… N-no sería nada.

—Así es, si uno saliera allá afuera a matar titanes sin el odio suficiente no serviría de nada. Pero sin embargo, ¿eso nos quita lo humano?

—N-no… No, pues a pesar de ello, sentimos, lloramos, sufrimos, perdemos, nos aventuramos y arriesgamos lo que más amamos en un acto de justicia.

—Exacto, nosotros hacemos justicia, el odio es lo único que nos anima a hacerla. A lo que quiero llegar es que el odio solo sirve si te hace hacer algo que ayude, no algo que afecte a los demás. Aún no sabemos nada de los titanes con exactitud, solo sabemos que tenemos que vencerlos porque son un problema, no sé si lo que hacemos este bien, jamás lo he sabido, pero al menos intento hacer algo.

—Capitán, se lo agradezco —sonrió.

—Espero que todo esto te sirva de algo.

—Usted es muy bizarro, pero creo que tiene un gran corazón, aunque lo demuestre de una forma muy poco inusual.

El pelinegro bufó mientras se paraba de la cama, de él le siguió Petra.

—No es conveniente que actúes así, no es que esté prohibido, o te obligue a dejar de ser así, pero no podemos cometer mas errores, ya no más. No podemos hacer las cosas en vano ¿entiendes?

—¡Sí capitán! —la joven hizo el saludo militar; aunque perdía la esencia pues sólo podía hacerlo con su brazo sano—. No dejare que la muerte de nuestros camaradas sea por nada, juro que hare justicia y llevaré a la humanidad un paso más cerca de la victoria —habló firmemente.

—Eso está bien para mí, pero tú sabes que yo creo en acciones.

—Lo sé, solo espere que me quiten este enyesado y empezaré con la demostración —suspiró.

—Otra cosa, deja de decirme capitán, los formalismos a un lado ¿quedó claro? No es necesario, ya no lo es.

—Entendido capitán —carcajeo un poco al notar su error—. Quiero decir, ¡entendido Levi!

—Bien, veo que tienes el uniforme, pero desgraciadamente no podemos darnos el lujo de ir así, despertaremos sospechas, así que ve a tu habitación a cambiarte con algo menos amenazador.

—Bueno, sí pero no… —la chica empezó a temblar mientras se ponía roja.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es que… verá, puede que sea muy estúpido, pero… yo aún no puedo…

—Sin rodeos ¿quieres?

—Necesito ayuda —agachó la cabeza lo más que pudo, más avergonzada que antes.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Am, no puedo vestirme sola, ya sabe, solo cuento con una mano y se podría decir que soy muy torpe para darme el lujo de…

—Entiendo, vamos entonces.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿¡A dónde!?

—Te ayudare —fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la habitación, Petra titubeó un momento, después salió detrás de su líder.

—Si me permite, no es buena idea, prefiero que alguien más me ayude, alguien más de aspecto femenino…

—Acaso, ¿hablas del amigo rubio de Eren?... ¿Angus? ¿Artus?...

—¿Acaso está hablando de Armin?

—Oh sí, él, tiene un aspecto más femenino ¿no? —bromeó.

—¡Estoy hablando de una mujer!

—Pues explícate mejor la próxima vez, dudo mucho que Hanji pueda cumplirte el favor, ella está muy emocionada armando el plan C.

—¿Plan C? —subió las escaleras junto al azabache.

—Sí, ya sabes, si el mocoso falla en su transformación ella se encargara de detener a la titán. Pero como decía, ¿acaso hay otra mujer por aquí? Nanaba y Rene se fueron con Mike a custodiar a los novatos y la mocosa de bufanda roja no es una opción, ella te mataría sin dudarlo dos veces.

—En ese caso prefiero intentarlo yo sola.

—Como quieras —se encogió de hombros, al fin habían llegado a la habitación de la joven, él abrió la puerta e invito a la dueña a pasar—. Pero si tienes problemas no dudes en avisarme, estaré aquí afuera.

—Intentaré no tenerlos —con eso último cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Mocosa —se cruzó de brazos mientras recargaba su torso contra la pared.

...30 minutos después…

Levi llevaba allí ya un buen rato, y la joven no daba señal de viva. El respetaba a niveles extremos, pero estaba más que aburrido, sabía que Petra tenía problemas, pero no quería pedirle su ayuda. ¿En verdad era tan malo? No es como si nunca hubiese visto a una mujer desnuda, para él la anatomía era la misma tanto que llegaba a aburrir después de un tiempo, aunque si se hablaba del acto sexual acompañado de la palabra "mujer desnuda" eso cambiaba la cosa completamente para él; en ese contexto la frase no le resultaba tan aburrida. _"¿Petra será virgen?"_ se interrogó para sí mismo, después cayó en cuenta de su estupidez y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared.

—Petra, esto se vuelve aburrido, voy a entrar —dijo serenamente mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta.

—¡N-no es necesario! ¡Ya casi termino! —gritó con total abyección la chica.

—No te creo —entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Intentó por todo lo sagrado no ser tan obvio mientras evitaba ver a su compañera—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

—¡Yo nunca le pedí ayuda!

—Supongamos que lo hiciste, ahora dime o estaré obligado a examinarte yo mismo.

—Y-yo no puedo colocarme… colocarme… ya sabe…

—No, no sé, si supiese hubiéramos acabado todo rápidamente —comentó dirigiendo su mirada a otra parte que no fuese la mujer.

—Las vendas…

—¿Vendas? ¿Dónde? ¿De qué hablas? —señaló él sin entender.

—¡Las vendas Levi! ¿Qué acaso no sabes? —gritó totalmente angustiada.

—No, la verdad no.

—Si lo supieras ya hubiéramos acabado todo esto rápidamente, créeme —contraatacó.

—Tch, explícame.

—A las soldados nos resulta extremadamente difícil no tener algo que nos sujete… los, ya sabe… l-los…

—¿Los pechos?

—Sí, eso, por lo cual, bueno, tenemos que vendarlos con firmeza para que no estorben a la hora de poner las correas del equipo…

—Oh ya veo, pero no usaras el uniforme así que no veo el problema.

—Nadie sabe lo que puede ocurrir en Sina, quiero estar preparada, a-aparte, ya estoy acostumbrada a sujetarlos así —suspiró completamente avergonzada.

—Entiendo, entonces déjame…

—¡Está mal de la cabeza si cree que dejare que lo haga!

—Serás mocosa. ¿Qué acaso eres virgen?

—Que osado es capitán.

—Da igual, en fin, en ese caso, esto es una orden. Petra, voltéate de modo que me des la espalda y no te pueda ver los pechos —se cruzó de brazos.

—Desde hace rato estaba así… ¡No es justo!

—Nada en esta vida lo es. Así que deja de lloriquear —él al fin alzó la vista, observando la espalda desnuda de la joven, al instante se percató de las cicatrices en su espalda y notó que llevaba un pantalón de vestir; este no le dejaba tan expuesta a él—. Ahora dame la venda —se posicionó detrás de ella. La joven obedeció haciendo un mohín —. En fin, como eres toda una santa harás esto: yo guiare el vendaje solamente de la parte de atrás, por otra parte, tú lo acomodarás de adelante, adaptándolo a tu busto, así todos seremos felices, unos más que otros cabe mencionar.

—Gracias —declaró la chica, mientras temblaba incontrolablemente.

Así empezaron con la labor, Levi recibía la venda y la jalaba considerablemente para que hubiera presión y Petra la torneaba conforme a las vueltas.

—Listo, ahora, ¿cómo pretendes que sujete esto?

—Solamente haz un buen nudo.

—Entendido.

Levi tomó el término de la venda e hizo una atadura como pudo. Sus manos frías rozaron intencionalmente una vez más la fina piel de Petra, ya sin darse cuenta se encontraba más cerca de ella de lo normal, le fue inevitable no aspirar el dulce aroma de su cabello. La piel de Petra se puso de gallina.

—¿Capitán? ¿Ya terminó? —habló apresuradamente la chica, pues estaba a punto de desfallecer. Jamás en su vida un hombre la había visto tan expuesta, su madre era la que la curaba o ayudaba en casa y en cuanto en la escuadra, Hanji o Nanaba eran las encargadas de aquella tarea, siempre le pareció impropio dejarse ver por alguien del sexo opuesto; pero por alguna razón sentía que su líder no era un pervertido… por lo menos no tanto.

—Sí, ¿contenta? —contestó un poco tenso, separándose al instante de la joven.

—Gracias, no es tan pervertido como pensé.

—Am… ¿Gracias? —dijo él dándole la espalda—. Otra cosa, ¿piensas llevar pantalón?

—Sí.

—Lleva vestido o una falda.

—¿Por qué? —la chica se quejó al instante—. Si hay una emergencia no podré luchar con semejante atuendo.

—Por eso mismo no quiero que luches, no digo que seas inútil pero yo tampoco peleare, así que no me quiero sentir tan solo. Sin embargo, si vamos a un lugar como Sina sería conveniente que fueras bien vestida. Ya es tu decisión si piensas luchar así, les harías un gran favor a los hombres y también puede que a mí, no está de mal ver un buen espectáculo en estos días tan aburridos —no le extrañó recibir una buena patada en el pie por aquel comentario, razón por la cual no se quejó; aunque le hubiera dolido en el alma, pues ese era su pie lesionado.

—¡Lo siento! Olvidé lo de su herida… —exclamó Petra al deparar su error.

—No importa —aulló apretando los dientes—. Tú no entiendes mi sentido del humor.

—Lo entiendo, pero a veces me lo tomó en serio.

—Como sea, ¿quieres apresurarte? —estaba tan sumergido en la charla que olvidó lo que estaba haciendo allí y sin querer volteó.

Su boca se abrió al ver tal escena, Petra se encontraba de espaldas colocándose un chemise _(1)_ bastante corta para su gusto, sus bien formadas piernas se dejaban ver a la perfección, llevó su vista un poco más hacia arriba y su agrado fue mayor. _"¡Alabados seas la ropa de la época!"_ agradeció. "_Necesito tener control, pues si tengo fuerza juro que deja de ser virgen hoy mismo"_ después de ello deparó en el origen de una erección, por lo cual volteó rápidamente y mantuvo sus pensamientos fríos. Ni siquiera el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad podía ante una reacción biológica del cuerpo.

—Así que ¿piensas seguir mi consejo?

—Para ser sincera, el comandante Erwin me dijo que tenía que ir normal, ósea con vestido, pues de no ser así no se lo tomarían en serio, pensaba excusarme diciendo que usted me había ordenado que fuera de pantalón. Pero ahora veo que no será posible.

—¿Qué no te lo dije? Tonta.

Pasaron varios minutos, Levi luchaba contra su "amigo" para que este no saliera a flote, mientras Petra sacaba la ropa correcta de su armario.

—Capitán… Perdón, Levi ¿podrías ayudarme? Por favor.

—¿Qué necesitas? —dijo él poniéndole atención, a decir verdad, ahora que se daba cuenta, ¿por qué aun no salía del lugar? ¿En verdad quería a ayudar? ¿O solo estaba de pervertido?

—¿Puedes ayudarme a ajustar el brial _(2)_ y colocarme el pellote _(3)?_ Claro, si no te molesta.

—No hay problema —volteó y caminó a la chica—. ¿Estas segura que quieres ir así? No vamos a ninguna guerra o algo por el estilo —bromeó.

—No tengo algo mejor, pero supongo que hará frio en el camino, así que más vale estar segura —recalcó.

—Como quieras, después de todo, tus gustos no son muy vistos últimamente, siendo sinceros odio los vestidos actuales de las mujeres, les cubren todo —la joven frunció el ceño molesta—. Solo bromeo.

Después de lo que al capitán le pareció una eternidad, al fin Petra estaba completamente presentable. Levi lo admitía, había sido trabajo duro el amarrar el pellote, pues en su vida había colocado uno, pero había escuchado sobre ellos. Al final, con ayuda de Petra la tarea resultó ser todo un éxito.

—¿Esto es lo suficiente formal? ¿O por lo menos es bastante para que el comandante y usted queden conformes? —comentó la joven mientras se colocaba el último zapato y se paraba rascando su cabeza un poco nerviosa.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —examinó a la joven.

—Sí.

Levi miró a Petra de pies a cabeza, sin duda alguna nunca la había visto de una manera tan femenina, por lo cual no había duda, se veía completamente atractiva a sus ojos. Su atuendo consistía de un brial blanco de mangas cortas; pues así su brazo lesionado estaría cómodo, este estaba bastante ajustado, remarcando así el cuerpo de la soldado, por encima de este traía su pellote de color negro, el cual combinaba a la perfección con la chica. En cuanto a su calzado, eran unos simples zapatos de color blanco.

—Te ves… bien —admitió.

—Eso me alegra, no pensaba volverme a cambiar por un simple capricho.

—Como sea, supervisaré a los mocosos, tu mientras empaca un poco de ropa junto con tu uniforme y equipo tridimensional, he de creer que nos quedaremos un buen tiempo allá, así que nos alojaremos en la casa de Erwin.

—Entendido capitán.

* * *

><p>—Solamente digo que deberías mantenerte alejado de esa mujer, se ve peligrosa, incluso puede ser una traidora —argumentó Mikasa mientras tendía una sábana en la cama; para evitar que se llenara de polvo.<p>

—¿No crees que estas exagerando? Petra ha sido como una segunda madre para mí —comentó Eren molesto mientras barría.

—No confíes en nadie Eren, en nadie.

—Ya te dije que no soy tu hijo y mucho menos tu hermanito, se lo que hago Mikasa.

—A veces me haces creer lo contrario, no quiero que esa bruja me quite a mi única familia.

—Cuidado, si hablas mal de ella el capitán Levi te matará, se nota que ellos dos son muy unidos.

—Hasta un enano como él puede encontrar el amor, vaya ironía…

Un golpe se oyó en la puerta por lo cual posaron su atención a dicho lugar, y al instante quedaron congelados.

—¿Hablar mal de quién? ¿Enano? ¿Amor? ¿De qué demonios están hablando pedazos de mierda? —habló Levi, el cual era responsable de aquel ruido.

—M-mis más sinceras disculpas, c-capitán, solamente h-hable sin pensar —Eren tartamudeó completamente asustado. Por otra parte Mikasa impávida se dedicó a lo que hacía.

—Tch, ese mosquito molesto debería aprender modales. ¿Por qué aún no se los enseñas Eren? —señaló a la azabache.

—Le ruego que la disculpe, ella suele ser así con todos.

—Como sea, dejen eso de lado, la policía militar llegará en unas cuatro horas más, así que alístense ahora mismo, tienen que salir de aquí antes de que ellos lleguen. Y algo más, no quiero errores esta vez ¿han entendido? Piensen antes de actuar, idiotas —miró a Mikasa; haciendo referencia que aquel regañó era para ella.

—¡Sí señor! —gritó Eren, mientras que la chica solamente se quedó callada.

* * *

><p>El comedor estaba lleno de soldados; la mayoría pertenecientes a la escuadra de Hanji. Mientras que otros pertenecían a la de Mike, lo que les diferenciaba era que estaban disfrazados de civiles.<p>

—Bien, todo está listo al igual que las carretas, ¡no puedo esperar a capturar a ese pedazo de mierda! —declaró Hanji completamente entusiasmada mientras sacudía a Moblit.

—Tranquilízate cuatro ojos —Levi entró a la habitación llamando la atención de todos los presentes, seguido por Eren, Mikasa y Armin.

—Es que, todo esto es tan excitante —puntualizó la científica—. Moblit está igual de emocionado ¿cierto?

—No exactamente líder de escuadrón… —titubeó el hombre.

—Me da igual. ¿Dónde está Erwin? —inquirió cruzado de brazos.

—Dijo que iba a hablar con Petra, supongo que ella también será parte del plan o algo así, pero creo que no te dijo nada porque sabía que te ibas a molestar.

—Ese bastardo…

—¡Bien señores! ¡La primera orden está dada! Antes de comenzar la estrategia, ¿aún queda alguna duda? —Erwin entró por la puerta, nadie dijo nada, hasta que otra voz sonó en la entrada.

—¿Qué sucede si fallamos comandante? —todos voltearon a ver a la emisora de tal pregunta, y se sorprendieron al que era Petra.

Todos los hombres le miraron descaradamente, por otra parte Levi rechinó los dientes molesto; los mataría, a cada uno de ellos, pero los necesitaban para el plan.

—Es fácil, tendríamos que decirle adiós a la legión de reconocimiento y al joven Eren. Por lo cual, hoy demos nuestro corazón a una causa noble, no hay que rendirnos, esto tiene que funcionar, es lo único que nos queda, no podemos caer ni rendirnos. ¡Hay que hacerlo por los caídos! ¡Por nuestras familias! ¡Por la victoria de la humanidad! Se los agradeceré eternamente ganemos o no.

Todos los presentes gritaron de emoción e hicieron el saludo militar, entregando así sus corazones a la humanidad.

—Al menos ellos no tienen que vestirse del idiota de Eren —comentó cabizbajo Jean, el cual se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Los caballos, carruajes, equipos, personas, absolutamente todo se acomodó fuera del cuartel. Los hombres de Mike fueron los primeros en irse, pues no querían llegar todos juntos, era obvio que si lo hacían tendrían problemas. Sin embargo, Mike no se encontraba presente, pues él y un pequeño grupo de soldados se llevaron a los novatos pues los consideraban sospechosos de ser cómplices de Annie Leonhardt. Después de ellos siguió la escuadra de Hanji junto a Eren, Mikasa y Armin.<p>

—Eren, cuídate mucho —se despidió Petra del moreno.

—Usted igual señorita Petra —el joven se sonrojó.

—Recuerda no fallarnos, eres nuestra única esperanza Eren, perdón por dejarte esta abrumadora responsabilidad, apenas eres un niño.

—No se preocupe Petra-san, juró que atrapare a la titán hembra.

—Eso espero, aun te vez muy inseguro acerca de la identidad del enemigo.

—Yo, aclararé mis dudas estando una vez allá. Por cierto, se ve muy bien hoy —cambió de tema.

—Gracias —sonrió.

—¡Eren debemos irnos! —gritó harta Mikasa desde la carreta.

—Bien, luego nos veremos Eren —la joven le revolvió el cabello—. Da tu mejor esfuerzo, creo en ti.

—¡Así será! ¡Gracias! —y sin más se marchó junto con sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Erwin, Petra, Jean y Levi se encontraban en el comedor hablando de los últimos detalles a seguir. Dados estos puntos Petra se retiró a preparar un poco de comida y té con ayuda de Jean; pues necesitaba una mano extra que le ayudase. Una vez que los jóvenes salieron del lugar Levi habló de sus dudas.<p>

—¿De qué hablaste con Petra? —fue directo.

—No creo que te agrade saber.

—Eres un bastardo.

—Eso es falso, mis padres si se querían, estaban casados y toda la cosa.

—Solamente dime, si no quieres errores tienes que decirme aquello.

—No. ¿Es cierto que Petra tiene 23 años? —preguntó de la nada.

—Sí, cumple los 24 en diciembre. ¿Por qué la pregunta? —rechinó los dientes impaciente.

—Pensé que tenía 18, siempre creía que eras un degenerado por fijarte en ella.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Ella solo es mí subordinada, sólo eso.

—Entonces, ¿no te importaría que me casara con ella? —bromeó—. Sería una excelente esposa.

—Has lo que quieras —chasqueó la lengua completamente agobiado.

—Lamentó interrumpir su charla, pero la comida ya está lista —informó un ya disfrazado Jean.

—Gracias Eren, en un momento vamos —agradeció Erwin.

—¡Soy Jean con un demonio!

—Eres un pésimo actor, incluso yo la haría mejor que tú, mocoso —recalcó Levi.

—Es gracioso porque eres pequeño —Erwin se reincorporó de su asiento.

—Y tú un idiota.

* * *

><p>¿Influencia medieval? ¿Dónde? ¿¡Donde!? Bueno, dejando mis tonterías de lado solo me queda decir que yo soy bastante perfeccionista. Es decir, en todos los fics que he leído se utilizan términos modernos, ejemplo: sostén, boxers, vestido escotado (lalalalala) y bueno yo me pregunto. ¿Cómo carajos? ¡Estamos en la edad media! Año 845 para ser exactos y aunque el universo sea muy diferente al de nosotros ¿no han visto la vestimenta? Digo, las mujeres usan vestidos medio coloquiales que se yo, la pólvora se inventó en el siglo XIII, los cañones se perfeccionaron hasta 1346… Isayama es todo un loquillo, pero bueno, yo base esto en la edad media. Así que iniciemos con las referencias:<p>

**Chemise** o **shift** es un término que originalmente refiere a una prenda de vestir que era utilizada sobre el torso y bajo la ropa de uso exterior, diseñada para absorber el sudor. Solía ser utilizada bajo túnicas o vestidos largos en la moda femenina, mientras que era utilizada bajo los jubones en la moda masculina. La prenda se populariza como una prenda interior para ambos géneros en la época de la Edad Media, pero se enfoca totalmente a la moda femenina durante la primera mitad del siglo XIX. En la actualidad, un chemise es una pieza de vestir femenina habitualmente utilizada como ropa de dormir que tiene una forma similar a un baby doll.

**Brial**, esa es fácil, es un antiguo vestido femenino largo y de seda; han de reconocerlo ¿no? El que tiene aquellos hilos en la espalda, un ejemplo seria, mmm, ¿al visto la película de "Valiente". Bueno un ejemplo del vestido es el que trae la madre o la hija.

**Pellote**, no hablo de la fruta pues esta se escribe "peyote". Bien, la definición es bastante difícil de decir ¿Por qué? No hay mucha información sobre esta prenda. Pero bueno, el pellote es un tipo chaleco largo, es de piel y se ajusta al cuerpo de la mujer justo como el brial, por medio de esas cuerdillas todas curiosas. Ejemplo de esto sería las guerras que luego aparecen en las películas que portan estas cosillas, pero hay diferentes tipos de pellote. ¿Alguna vez han visto Eragon? Allí hay buenos ejemplos de esta vestimenta.

Datos adicionales:

El primero es sencillo, las mujeres no usaban bragas en la edad media, solo contaban con algo que les resguardara los pechos, pero también había ropa interior de cuerpo completo. ¿Alguna vez han visto la de Sheldon Cooper? Esa es ropa interior de cuerpo completo.

El segundo es que en la edad media no existían ni desodorante, papel de baño, ni baños en concreto, y menos el cepillo de dientes.

No existían métodos anticonceptivos como tal, así que si en una de tus calenturillas te salía un hijo te fregabas.

Pero bueno, el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin aún es un misterio en esas cosas.

* * *

><p>Agradezco sus comentarios con todo mi ser.<p>

Muchas gracias por comentar.

Nos leemos luego.

Si tienen dudas pregunten por favor.


End file.
